mohammed_jakalem_alabdula_fanpagefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazyrussian86
Biography ' Crazyrussian86' (real name Emil Nathan Slobodnik) was born in Pripyat, Chernobyl in 1985. He had loving parents, but didn't have the chance to see them as they got killed by the nuclear explosion of 1986. Emil couldn't be evacuated and got severe burns and radiation posionig. A rescue team worker named Todd Weiss found the kid and took him under his care. He fed him Malt Liquor every day, which healed his ilness. Todd treated him as his own son since he never had a girlfriend because of his Aspberger. In 1993, he took the name Tupac and started a rapping career. However, he quickly got tired of it and in 1996, Emil decided to drop his career as a rapper and staged his death, changed his skin color and moved to Columbus, Ohio. When asked, he said: "I fucking hate society oppressive fucking americans ruining my freedom they deserve it". He was about to pass out from Malt Liquor poisoning so noone could understand what he said but its our best approximation. On September 17th 2010, Emil and Todd got married and soon after gave birth to Rustam and Ilias Vilthag. In 2018, Emil found Mohammed lying on the ground with an empty Malt Liquor bottle and mumbling about wanting to have sex with Rustam, and they quickly became best friends. As Emil put it, he turned a new leaf and his love for Rustam Vilthag opened his eyes. On August 2019, he joined Mohammed in his conquest on Geometry Dars, and played a role in locating and murdering RobTop Games (real name loser). Emil is running for president alongside with Todd Weiss on 2020. He stated his policy clearly. American citizens will have to work daily within a year after turning 25, all the way up until 67. Useless members of society who sit on welfare will be sent to the Middle East to fight ISIS, disabled people included. As he put it, America needs to become an anarchist state and have freedom of speech. Churches will all be closed for Malt Liquor factories. To eliminate racism and inflation, the word crazy will be prohibited, and workers won't be able to know anything personal about their colleage. All homeless people will have to obtain an ID, proving their homelessness, otherwise police will be able to shoot them on sight, and rich people wont be able to enter homeless shelters. Prostitutes, underaged drinking and drugs will be fully allowed. Our writers believe his ideas will bring flourition to America and its inhabitants. About Emil owns a YouTube channel which is approximated to have over a million subs, but Sea hacked him and took his subs away. He uploads daily inspirational videos where he preaches the way of Rustam to people. His top videos include "A message to society" and "If I rule America" Trivia *Emil has always shown great talent in dancing, as shown here . *He has a very cool accent, but please don't tell that to him he will beat you up. Gallery